User talk:Danseru-kun
Guilt Gear Wiki: Archive of Talk Page (Danseru 1-13) Adminship Request I know this is all sudden but I've been doing a great job in helping this Wikia and I'm mostly present everyday checking the Wikia editing here and there with the Admin rights I can delete or lock contents and able to edit the Mediawiki if your not around. 14:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : I was thinking of making you an admin but I thought I might be putting too much pressure on you so I'm happy that you requested this. You deserve this since you know a lot about codes. Thank you for all the work you have done so far. : Danseru-kun 14:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for making me an Admin I deeply appreciate it I've fix the Mediawiki I should have told you not to include the source tags anyway its collapsible now. 14:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes, thank you for your help. :: Danseru-kun 15:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Navigation As you can see I've activated the new look of the Wiki Navigation from the features it's still in progress check Wiki-Navigation to see the codes and edit it. 03:26, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : I like the look of it, and since it's in progress I, I'll be looking forward to the improvements. For now, I hope you include these new rules: *Guilty Gear WIki:Rules *Guilty Gear Wiki:Standards *Guilty Gear Wiki:Character Article Standards : Also you might want to check this Forum:Game Article Outline. : Danseru-kun 05:46, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : I've also revised this template: Template:Guilty Gear Series. I'll be making a "Music of Guilty Gear" and an all-character nav box next. After we're done with the navigation templates, I'll filling up the red links and edit the character pages to fit the new outline. : Danseru-kun 06:24, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : I've restored the Template: Guilty Gear Characters and edited it. Just tell me if you would want it to stay deleted if you're still working on something. Also, I haven't arranged the names of the playable characters alphabetically yet because there's a proper order in doing so. I remember the first names: Sol Badguy, Ky Kiske, May, Millia, Zato-1 etc. : Danseru-kun 06:37, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::If your creating other Navigation Templates stop cause I'm going to try a new Template that's better. 09:09, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I haven't written anything yet, I was just applying the current template to old nav boxes. ::Danseru-kun 10:53, October 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Homepage The home page would be difficult to since a haven't mangled with it before but I see what I do for the mean time I'm going to make a temporary background. 09:13, October 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ky Kiske's Category Its because of a Template that didn't have the tag in the category dont worry I'll fix it I'm still editing Templates check the Sol Badguy's Navigation if it ok. 13:14, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : Checked them and they're fixed. : Danseru-kun 13:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Note: When creating a Template and you want to Categorize them add the tags so it won't be included in the template. ;Example. Category: 13:25, October 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Stages It should be listed in a single page with links them to there respected main pages. 06:09, October 25, 2011 (UTC) : Sure thing. : Danseru-kun 06:57, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Music Navigation Here's some options create a single page then compile all the soundtrack in that page no need for a Navigation or create a page with links to the individual soundtrack page with Navigation same goes for the Stages. I'm going to bed early cause I only have 3 hours of sleep last night more like morning 7:30am to 10:30am and I risk of passing out so I guess I'll read your replay tomorrow which I will have time to finally edit article info and editing the gallery. 14:15, October 25, 2011 (UTC) : Good night. Don't push yourself, it's okay not to edit everyday. Okay, I think a page with all the links is fine. : Danseru-kun 14:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Calling for more dedicated contributors Hi, as you can see the Guilty Gear Wiki is finally taking shape we can make this one of the best if not the best source of Guilty Gear both stylish and comprehensive. But we can't do this alone we still need teams of users to help us out like your friends, people in blogspot, forums etc. that you've meet and we should send news to other registered users in this wikia to help. Each team of users has its own task on the Wiki. 14:35, October 26, 2011 (UTC) : I don't want to put your hopes down but most people don't care about Guilty Gear right now. The community is now fixated on Blazblue hence the Blazblue wiki has better info. However, I know some really dedicated fans who I can beg to contribute. One is already a member here but he's offline for days now, he's User:Mimeblade and known as Blade in dustloop. These two threads depressed me: *http://www.dustloop.com/forums/showthread.php?12512-Request-Guilty-Gear-Wiki-Background *'http://www.dustloop.com/forums/showthread.php?12330-Guilty-Gear-Wiki-Improvements-Discussion' : Anyway, I really glad you dedicated your time for this wiki and your contributions are really helpful. I think many editors may not come now, but when the next GG gets released I think the fandom will be active again. : Danseru-kun 14:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC) : I've sent messages to some people in dustloop. I'm still waiting for their reply. : Danseru-kun 16:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I wasn't even surprised about that after all Blazblue is better than Guilty Gear but it doesn't stop us from editing and I really hope for the next release. 20:50, October 26, 2011 (UTC) : I wouldn't agree that Blazblue is better, even that's just a personal opinion. Game-wise, meaning in graphics, features, and story presentation Blazblue is superior but I can give you a long analysis on how Guilty Gear's plot is never inferior and that it has even deeper themes. I know Blazblue is considered "the better game" but it doesn't make its universe more complex than Guilty Gear. The problem is, to learn about Guilty Gear you have to dig obscure materials and know Japanese while in Blazblue everything important is already found in the games. : Danseru-kun 00:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Pardon me, I didn't state my reasons as you side the Graphics and Feature are better but it doesn't have those badass, downright strange and interesting characters. The story of Guilty Gear is definitely better really sad ones too... still people choose Blazblue due to better port and story presentations I can't wait for the new release if there making one anyway. By the way I've delete Rules and Simplified Rule Set and Merge them with Policies and Guidelines also located on the wikia navigation feel free to rephrase and improve it. 12:37, October 27, 2011 (UTC) : Hey, it's okay to state your preference but I would just like to continually affirm my passion for Guilty Gear. All the attention Blazblue is giving me discouragement, so sometimes I might sound like a fangirl when GG is compared. Anyway, technically, a policy is different from a rule, but I think it would be simpler to merge these two sets. I'll leave it like that for now but once I finished writing all these rules/policies, I'll see what's the most effective. : Danseru-kun 15:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Bridget's height My edit was simply to bulletize the data, did not alter anything. The change you're referring to was made by User:86.4.155.166 as seen here where they changed the height and eye color. Tyc 19:32, October 26, 2011 (UTC) : Sure thing, I apologize for my mistake then. But please don't stop editing and help us improve this wiki. : Danseru-kun 00:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Galleries Done, by creating a new Collasible Header template. simply by adding/replacing the Galery to . 11:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Danseru-kun 11:20, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, the collapsible gallery include even the Navigation template and the sprite. Can you fix it? Danseru-kun 11:30, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Oops! Just need |} at the end since its a template. 11:40, October 28, 2011 (UTC)